It is considered that leukotrienes produced by 5-lipoxygenase from arachidonic acid, and prostaglandins produced by cyclooxygenase from arachidonic acid are deeply concerned in a crisis of allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, inflammation, etc. Consequently it is desired to inhibit both 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase in order to strongly and properly inhibit various allergic diseases, inflammations and other diseases. The development of a drug inhibiting both enzymes is earnestly desired.